


Insomnia

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, D/s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and SHIELD's new public relations manager have quite a kinky evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

I really cannot remember when the insomnia developed. I think it was sometime in college. I used to take long naps and be up half the night. Even today I still take a two hour nap in the afternoon but lie awake all night. Even on the days I don’t nap, I only get a few hours of restless sleep. Or maybe it started when I met him.

I remember when I met him. It had been during my first internship with SHIELD. He had been sent away from Asgard and, seeing no other option, returned to Earth and apologised for his crimes. He was, reluctantly, forgiven but was still taken into custody by SHIELD to be watched over.   And that was when I had met him. The day after he came to SHIELD, I was hired by them as their public relations manager. It came with a lovely salary (enough to pay my student loans) a new laptop, and a lovely new apartment in Stark Towers. My first case? Him.

I had to make an appeal to the public that he was remorseful and apologetic. That wasn’t going to be easy. You try doing it after destroying half a city. But it did mean I got to spend a lot of time with him. This both terrified and excited me. I remember seeing him for the first time. He was walking down the hallway next to my office and when I saw him, my heart lept into my throat. I had only seen him on tv during the destruction but seeing him up close, he was horribly handsome. Tall, lean frame, his face sharp and angular. He was beautiful. He was dressed in the casual armor he usually wore. The leather and gold only helped his looks. I was staring at him slightly open mouthed. While walking past with a few guards, he turned his head and his eyes met mine.

The were the loveliest shade of emerald green I had ever seen in my entire life.

He smiled. Not just a “hello” innocent smile. But. Something else. Like he wanted to know me. But he continued down the hall and I did not see him again for several weeks.

The first time I went to talk to him after being assigned his case, I felt like I was going to hurl. I was so incredibly nervous. But Tony Stark just patted my back and told me,

“Go get him kid.” which made me smile. Thor offered me his reassurance that he had recently spoken with him, and could promise that his brother would never harm me, or anyone else, ever again. That his brother had finally reformed, accepted the circumstances, and had returned to what he referred to as “when he was younger.”

Case file in hand, I knocked gently on his door and heard him call,

“Come in.” Gripping the door handle, I wanted to run but I turned it and entered.

“Loki.” I breathed upon entering. He was sitting at his desk sketching what looked like the New York skyline. He turned to face me and gave me a smile.

“Ah. Hello there. I’ve been told that you are to be my public relations manager, but I’ve not been told your name. Might I inquire as to what it is?” He asked. I relaxed a bit and gave him a smile.

“Alice. Alice Jensen. Nice to meet you.” I sat down at the small table in the corner and gestured him over to me. He stood up and I really got a feel for his height. He sat down across from me and we began reviewing. We talked about his public appearance and how he would have to do some sort of public appeal. While we worked out the details of that I kept looking up from the file at him and every time I did, he was staring at me. I don’t know whether it was just pure coincidence or if he had been staring at me the whole time. But I didn’t care. After a while, my brain began to feel exhausted from work and I asked if we could take a break. He was even more persuaded to say yes when my stomach growled loudly, which made him laugh and me blush.  But I had a bright idea, I sent a quick text off to Stark and when Loki questioned my actions, I just smiled and told him not to worry.

For the next half an hour, we casually chatted, almost as if we were old friends. He asked me about my life and I told him all there was, normal childhood, went to college, hired by SHIELD. Even though it sounded so dull to me, he kept asking me questions.  He asked what I studied, what kind of friends I had, if I had a boyfriend or not. This last one made me blush slightly. I didn’t have a boyfriend. Nor had I ever had one really. There had been a few casual flings here and there. But nothing real. He seemed in shock.

“But surely, men must fawn all over you! How can they not? You are exquisite.”

Thankfully, I did not have to formulate a response as right at that moment, there was a knock on the door. Stark was standing outside with exactly what I needed. Pizza from the place down the street. It was my absolute favourite. I opened the door and smiled.

“Wow Stark, things must’ve really gone downhill if you’re delivering pizza now. You know if you need, I could always lend you a few.” Tony faked a laugh as a response but behind me, Loki chucked. I thanked Tony and placed the still hot box on the table, careful to move the case file out of the way.  Loki seemed extremely intrigued.

“We have nothing like this on Asgard. What exactly is it?”

“Pizza. It’s bread topped with tomato sauce, and a shit ton of cheese. I eat extra cheese pizza, I hope you like it.” I grabbed one of the larger slices and happily ate. Loki hesitantly grabbed a small slice and the look on his face when the cheese stringed from the pizza to his slice was priceless. I had to put my slice down I was laughing so hard. He seemed unsure exactly how to eat it so I showed him. He took one small bite and his eyes instantly lit up. He finished one slice off quickly before moving onto another. After finishing that one, he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Wow. We definitely don’t have anything THAT amazing on Asgard.”

“Glad you like it.” I smiled. The conversation resumed and the topic of my love life was forgotten. eventually, I saw how late it was and realised I needed to head home. Loki opened the door for me and with a kind smile said,

“Until tomorrow, Alice.” I turned to say goodbye but I caught sight of his eyes. There was something about them. Something, dark. I brushed it off as my tiredness and left. It was a quick trip home, only an elevator ride away. I entered my small apartment and was greeted with the mewls of my small kitten. He was all black with the brightest green eyes. When I found him abandoned in an alley, I had had no choice but to take him home and proceed to snuggle the day lights out of him. For a while, he had no name. I simply referred to him as “kitty” but then I realised the perfect name. “Lokitty” I had gotten him a small gold collar. And he was perfect.

I poured myself a glass of wine and curled up into my favourite sofa with Lokitty on my lap. I reviewed the plan over and over again. We had settled on a date for his public apology, it would be in a few days time. I was perfectly content with everything but still, I kept thinking back to Loki. His eyes, and when he had called me exquisite. Surely he couldn’t truly think that way, could he? But my thoughts were interrupted by a loud yawn. Loud enough to wake Lokitty from his kitten nap. I crawled into my large bed to try and get some sleep. But my dreams were haunted by him.

I woke up and looked at the clock, it had only been about 3 hours of sleep but I was wide awake. Yay. But then, a quick thought passed through. I bit my lip thinking about it, but it was worth a shot. I knew from past experience that masturbation could help me sleep. All I could think of was Loki. His hands, his tall frame, his face, I wanted him bad. The orgasm following bought me another hour but when I woke up, it was 5 am. Soon time for me to get moving. I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

After getting ready for the day, I fed Lokitty and headed down to the small kitchen that the avengers all shared, where I knew the best coffee was. Standing at the counter stirring I heard footsteps behind me. Expecting it to be Bruce, who was as restless in his sleep as I was, I turned and started to say

“Good Morning d-” but I was stunned to see Loki standing there shirtless, wearing only a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms. He had a slight smirk on his face.

“Good morning to you too, Alice.”

He strode over and poured his own cup of coffee.

“I’m surprised to see you up this early.” I commented. He chuckled

“Part of being a prince was that I would have to rise very early to greet the public.” While he talked, I was listening but could not help stealing glances at his chest  it was dotted with small scars, probably from years of battle. One of my glances was a bit too long and when I looked back up at him, he was staring at me,  with that same smirk on his face.

“See something you like?” He asked. I started to sputter out a response before he put his finger to my lips.  

“Because I know I do.” Before I could process what he had just said, his lips were on mine. The kiss started gentle, loving. But as his hands began to move over my body, leaving fire in their wake. He growled hungrily.

“Never in all my years, have I had something so lovely as yourself.” I knew he had to be lying. Men almost never found me lovely. I was big. No other way to put it. A pear shaped body with wide hips, small breasts, and thick thighs. However, I loved my body. Just most men didn’t. Suddenly his hands stopped and he looked directly in my eyes, and that same darkness was there before.

“I have heard your thoughts, little one. Do not doubt your beauty. Mortal men do not recognise the gifts they are given. But, to me, you have a body deserving of worship. And I intend to worship and pleasure you” he paused for a moment to smirk

“I plan to pleasure you with kisses, my fingers, my mouth and of course…my cock.” He kissed me again passionately and when it finally broke we were both panting.

“Loki. Your room. Now. Please.” He smiled and kissed me again before pulling me along to his room. As soon as we were in he started tearing at my clothes. From the way he was acting I knew he would have no objections, but I had to tell him.

“Loki. The-there’s something I have to tell you.” I panted and he looked up, his eyes lit with fire.

“What is it my little dove? Tell me quickly.”

“I-  I like it kinda kinky. Preferably when the guy is in charge” my face flushed and started blushing.  But the grin on his face was downright wolfish.

“Oh my darling. I know. I knew right from the moment you entered my chambers for the first time. I could see right through your dominating nature and could see the submissive little slut that lives within you. Begging to be controlled, dominated, owned by someone such as my self. And if I’m not wrong, you have wanted exactly myself, haven’t you?” I nodded unable to speak and he continued.

“In case you’re wondering how I knew; being a god, I have a special ability that when someone calls my name..I can always hear it. And you were calling my name rather loudly this morning.” He chuckled and again I blushed.

“Now. Let’s see what I can do to make you call my name again.” His lips descended on me again kissing my lips and down my neck, leaving small bites as well. His hands continued to tear at my clothes until I was naked before him.  He stepped back and stared at me. I could feel his eyes roaming over me. A growl emitted from his chest.

“Darling. You are even more lovelier than I had imagined. Now. On your knees.”

I dropped to my knees without so much as a second though. He motioned his finger with a “come hither” gesture and I crawled towards him. He backed up until he reached his bed and sat down. When I reached him, I sat kneeling between his legs.

“Take off my pants”  he commanded. I undid the strings and pulled them down slowly. Submissive I may be but I still loved to tease. When I saw his cock though, I had to gasp. He was VERY well hung. He smiled at my reaction, loving the surprise on my face.

“Now, my little slut. Suck it. Suck it nice and hard” He fixed his eyes on me, fully intending to watch every movement I made. I reached to grab his cock but he caught my wrist.

“I do not believe I ordered you to stroke my cock. I ordered you to suck.” He pushed my arms behind my back and when he pulled away, my arms were stuck there, like magic.

I looked up at him and he smiled.

“Now. Since you were so excited, I think I should have to control you a bit more. You now must ask, no. BEG permission to suck my cock.”

I could not deny how soaking wet I was. But the thought of begging made me want to hide forever. I summoned all my courage and a feeble attempt left my lips.

“Please” it was barely more than a whisper and he laughed.

“Oh dear. You shall have to do a lot better than that if you ever want to taste this.” He stroked his cock languidly. Then his voice darkened.

“And especially if you want to cum.”

Hearing this gave me a bit more courage and I tried again.

“Please let me suck your cock…” I paused and as if reading my mind he nodded and I continued

“…Daddy. I promise to be a good little girl. Please, pretty please let me suck your cock.”  He growled.

“That’s my girl. Yes little one. Suck daddy’s cock.”

I immediately began kissing the head of his cock. Giving it little licks as I started to take it in my mouth. I had very little experience with blow jobs as I had never been particularly fond of giving them.  But with him, it was different. I wanted to suck him deep  and that was exactly what I did. I was essentially fucking my mouth with his cock. And every so often, his hips would thrust up to my lips and I would gag just a bit. But somehow it made it even better. As well as his grunts and groans coming from above. I was fully intend to keep going until he was yanking me off by my hair.

“Darling. Darling. Stop, please. If you were to keep going I surely would’ve lost control of myself.” He was gasping for breath.

“But daaaaaaaaddyyyyyy” I whined, adding a pout.

“Don’t you want me to taste every drop of your cum?” He gazed at me a moment before lifting me up, my arms coming unbound and pushed me back on his bed. He was pinning down my wrists and he leaned in close.

“Greedy, eager little harlot, aren’t you? Oh yes I do want to fill your mouth with my cum. However, this time, the first time, I want you to feel me filling you up with my cum.” He nipped at my earlobe.  He sat up and reached into the drawer next to the bed, and pulled out two of his silk ties. He made quick work of tying my wrists to the bed posts and slowly kissed his way down my body, Pausing at my breasts to kiss and nibble my nipples, making me moan loud enough that I was sure Tony could hear me all the way in the penthouse.

Loki continued his way down until reaching my clit. He groaned.

“Mmmmmmm darling. You are absolutely soaking wet. I was going to taste you, but this will have to do for now.” Before I could even ask what he was doing, he dipped his head and ran his tongue all the way up my slit, tasting. Before rising up and positioning his cock at my entrance. He ran it along my slit, teasing me until I was on the verge of tears.

“I’m going to fuck your senseless, Alice. I’m going to claim you as my own. This is how I’ve gotten all my aggression out after joining the avengers. For months I have been striking my cock, imagining you. Wanting to claim you, make you my whore. And now that I have you, I will never, EVER let you go. Do you accept me?”

Somewhere in my moan, I managed to get out a “yes” and he plunged his cock deep within me. It was pain and pleasure all at once. He gave me only a moment to adjust before beginning his punishing pace. He really did want to fuck me senseless. Between sucking his cock and the words he spoke, I was already close to cumming and I could tell he was too.

His grunts were going to be my end-all. And still his silver tongue continued to speak.

“Mmf. Fuck. Yes. That’s my little whore. I own you now. You want my cum, don’t you pet?”

“Yes” I moaned

“Yes. Yes please daddy. Please I want your cum and I wanna cum for you so bad. Please daddy.” And at that he came and his release triggered my own. He continued to thrust and ride me until he was completely spent. He collapsed next to me and as he hit the bed, the binds became undone.  

We both lay there gasping for breath for a few moments until it was quiet. I couldn’t react. I was so blissed out on pleasure that I couldn’t think straight. All I knew was that I never wanted to be apart from Loki. Again, as if reading my thoughts, he held me close, giving me small kisses along my neck.

“Little one, you are simply perfect. And I meant what I said. I am never letting you. Rest now. I will rise before you and tell them that you are taking a personal day. It will be alright.”

Too weak to respond I closed my eyes and rested with only a single thought in my head.

_Loki_


End file.
